


En mille morceaux

by Melie



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-28
Updated: 2008-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel découvre ses pouvoirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En mille morceaux

La tasse explosa. Explosa en un millier de petits morceaux. Qui se répandirent sur le sol. Millier de petits morceaux qu'il faudrait ramasser. Sans se couper. Facile.  
Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il y en aurait autant. De morceaux. Pour une simple tasse lancée contre un mur. Non, pas lancée.  
Il ne l'avait pas touchée. Non, il ne l'avait pas touchée.  
Gabriel regardait la tasse. Ce qu'il en restait. Les morceaux. Qu'il envoya à la poubelle sans plus de cérémonie. Il aimait bien cette tasse. Un cadeau de sa mère. Mais il n'y avait pas même réfléchi. Ou justement, si, il y avait pensé. Un peu trop fort. Il faudrait qu'il fasse attention.  
Il garda un morceau pour lui, un morceau un peu plus gros. Il joua avec, quelques instants. Puis le morceau de tasse alla rejoindre les autres. La tasse décomposée dans la poubelle.  
Il pensa aux autres pouvoirs. Peut-être pourrait-il reconstruire une tasse à l'identique. D'ici quelques temps. Mais il fallait qu'il en trouve d'autres, pour cela.  
La tasse resta dans la poubelle. Il l'y oublia.  
 **  
FIN.**


End file.
